1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a communications system. More particularly, the invention relates to a wireless communications device and a method of receiving radio frequency signals within a communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a communications system is a wireless communications system which can be a cellular mobile communications system. The cellular mobile communications system is implemented in a geographical area and logically divided into individual service cells. A fixed transceiver station such as a base station defines at least one cell and is connected to a base station controller. Mobile stations, such as hand-held or car-based cellular phones, move freely within the geographical area covered by a cell. The mobile stations not only move within a single cell, but also from one cell to a neighboring cell.
The base station handles all telephone traffic to and from those cellular phones which are currently located in the cell. The base station that serves a cellular phone is typically the one which is closest to the cellular phones and, thus, provides in many cases the best radio communications path to the cellular phones.
The cellular phones and the serving base station exchange radio signals in accordance with a communications protocol defined for a given communications system. The radio signals have frequencies within frequency bands that are assigned to the cells. In one example of a communications protocol, the radio signals can be structured in frames and channels.
In conventional Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, a pilot channel is defined for communications between the base stations and the cellular phones. The pilot channel carries no information, but provides the cellular phone, for example, with a reference for time, phase, and signal strength. The cellular phone constantly evaluates the strengths of the pilot channels of the serving and neighboring base stations to determine potential base stations. When the strength of the pilot channel of the serving base station falls below a predetermined threshold and the strength of the pilot channel of the neighboring base station exceeds a predetermined threshold, a handoff procedure is initiated. The procedure that transfers the mobile station from one cell to another cell, without dropping a call or losing information, is often called “Soft Handoff.”
In many conventional Soft Handoff procedures, the base stations of neighboring cells use the same frequencies. This requirement, however, limits the number of mobile stations that can be served by one base station. For example, if two neighboring base stations operate at different frequencies, a so-called “Hard Handoff” procedure typically takes place which causes a break in an existing connection and may result in a loss of information.